


Private Performance

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grimm is unable to stop being a showoff even when he wants to fuck, Teasing, Weird Bantery Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: Grimm and Divine play together.





	Private Performance

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*

“Maaaster, what a pleasant surprise! It has been some time since I was last called to you. I was beginning to think you didn’t care anymore ...”

Grimm barely looks up from where he’s seated in his rooms as she makes her way to him. A growl works its way out of his throat as he turns his scarlet gaze on her, the unmasked half of her face twisting into a frown at his pinched expression. “Divine,” he hisses, all heat and smoke.

She hesitates. The ceasing of her movements prompts him to stand, and he circles her like a predator. “Do you know why I summoned you?” His voice dips lower than before, and Divine draws up her claws to her chest, eyes averting themselves from his own.

“I–no, Master, I do not,” she squeaks out. She is a huntress, as capable as he is in her own right. But in front of him, a god-vessel, she quails.

“How long has it been since we were last called to a kingdom?” The question gives her pause, the tightness in her shoulders replaced with contemplation.

“It has been some many years, Master,” Divine trills, and Grimm trails a claw down her segmented abdomen, delighting in the involuntary shiver it causes as she tilts her head back towards him. “Why–”

When Grimm wraps his arms around her chest and easily lifts her upper half off the ground, Divine lets out a screech that some would describe as earsplitting. To him, however, it is proof that he has the advantage over her, a playful grin spreading across his face as he pulls her completely into the room and drags the curtains closed behind them.

The pretend anger in his expression goes out with a huff of flame, and from her position on her back, Divine sticks her tongue out at him.

“What was that!” she half yowls at him, puffing out her cheeks indignantly at his chuffing laughter.

Patting the largest segment of her abdomen, Grimm stretches out languidly atop her body as though she were a fancy couch. “Divine...my friend... I am so, unbelievably, unfathomably, irrevocably bored to death!” Even when a displeased growl builds in Divine’s chest, he simply laughs–a low, rumbling sound that crackles at the edge of his voice.

“So? Is there something you would have me do about it?” she asks, leaning away from him as she crosses her arms over her throat. “I am no plaything,  _ Master _ .” She speaks his title almost mockingly, and his amusement only grows.

“No, of course you aren’t,” Grimm is purring now, hands on her sides as he shifts lower on her body. “You are my friend, and one of my most trusted companions–which is why you are also one of the few I am permitted to indulge in during such baleful downtimes. That is... if you would have me?”

Divine gives him a skeptical look, the unmasked half of her face twisting into a look of skeptical contemplation, as if they hadn’t played this game dozens of times before. Ever since they were both clumsy youths, stumbling through their roles as leader and follower as though they were learning to dance. She knew him, and he knew her.

Sighing with exaggerated resignation, Divine moves to curl around him, pushing him off her body. He slides to the ground with a noise of surprise, his bright red eyes going wide as she pushes his cloak out of the way, rubbing her cheek against his hip as the tip of him begins to peek out of hiding–the glowing pink shaft an undeniable proof of his excitement.

“Is this...acceptable to you?” Her crooning words have him leaning over her, running a hand over her head and lightly toying with her antennae, wrapping one around his finger as he focuses on the feeling of her breath against him.

“It is.. it’s very– very acceptable, yes,” he moans softly, only to freeze when he feels the points of her teeth just barely pressing against him. “Wait– Divine, no,  _ what _ are you doing?” Grimm gasps, a strangled sound, as she pulls away, covering up her laugher with her claw.

“Oh, is the esteemed Troupe Master afraid of a little bite? I promise I won’t take too much... just a little nibble!” Her giggles turn to howls of amusement when he shoves her head away, faux horror on his face.

“You are terrible.” She only snorts at him in return. “May we please move on to something more entertaining?”

His plea is only granted a sniff of disdain. “I thought your reaction was incredibly entertaining. I’m sorry, but it seems you have been diagnosed with boring, and tragically, I believe it’s fatal.”

Grimm himself wails with distress, throwing himself back against her dramatically. “Oh no! My dearest friend.. is there anything I can do? A cure, perhaps, for my deadly ailment?” His crying is difficult for her to overcome, each subsequent fake sob only making her laugh harder.

“You– ahaha.. you must demonstrate that you can overcome the symptoms by– heehee–proving you’re still capable of putting on a good show!” she cackles wildly, and Grimm stands with a flourish, spinning in place before throwing off his cape, which somehow manages to hang itself perfectly on the farside wall, leaving only the deep red ridges of his wings showing as he exposed himself fully for her, an appreciative purr slipping out as Divine took in an eyeful.

“Is this good enough?” he asked, a genuine smile spreading across his face as she nodded slowly. His shaft was completely on display, dripping with pink slick. It’s enough to make her mouth water.

“Hmmm... it’s good.. but you can do better, can’t you?” When their eyes meet, there’s a spark in Grimm’s eyes that Divine realizes she’d missed over the last few years they’d spend together, wandering aimlessly through the wastelands. Her Master is back, she thinks, as the fire in his gaze sets on her.

There is a brief moment where the two of them understand what is about to happen, and Divine allows him to place a few pillows beneath her tail to prop it up while he hums a familiar song that immediately gets on her nerves.

“Maybe you would like to get on with it before the next time we’re summoned?” she says, and Grimm only pats her backside lightly.

“Patience, my friend. The wait is its own reward.” She rolls her eyes at him but relaxes nonetheless as she watches him take himself in hand, the smooth spines on his shaft sloping over his fingers while he plays with her entrance, a purr of enjoyment building in her throat as he makes an appreciative noise at how slick she is already. “A bit eager, are we? Was my performance not enjoyable enough on its own?”

Divine scoffs even as he lines himself up, just before he begins pressing inward. Little noises of enjoyment claw their way out of her mouth as she closes her eyes, focusing on where their bodies connect as he lets go of himself so he can clutch at the segments of her lower half, effectively using her own body as leverage.

“Ohhh it has been too long,” Grimm moans the instant he bottoms out inside her, and while Divine trills with pleasure, he slowly pulls back before thrusting back in. “Much too long... since we last did this. Remind me–remind me later to never wait this long again–”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she snaps, her frustration tied to her inability to press back against him as he stalls. Instead, she squeezes sharply around him, delighting in Grimm’s sudden gasp and the instinctual pump of his hips at the sensation. “It has clearly been too long if you can spend more time running your mouth instead of–haah! ah!  _ Grimm _ !”

Her words turn to cries of delight as soon as he abandons speaking in favor of movement. His rasping laughter at her reaction is infectious, and soon she’s giggling alongside him as he focuses on thrusting in and out of her.

While his attention is devoted to her back end, Divine manages to curve herself around to face him, watching his eyes narrow with the effort of moving while she arches upwards. Her claws wrap around his shoulders and his head cranes to the side slightly, just enough to let her graze her fangs against his throat while he growls with playful affection.

“Careful now–” he warns, snapping his hips forward sharply and drawing a moan out of her.

“Am I not always?” She smiles and Grimm returns the act by running his tongue over one of her antennae, causing her whole body to shudder with barely restrained euphoria, his next few thrusts driving her over the edge of pleasure as she screams out his name with wild abandon.

In response to feeling her walls pulling him in deeper, Grimm can only gasp as he doubles down on his thrusts, the confidence replaced with desperation as he tries to reach that same stage of bliss.

Lying on her back, overwhelmed with pleasure, Divine moans brokenly as he continues, her body shaking slightly before he looks at her with concern.

“I’m– hah, I’m close. Divine, would you permit me–” His question is silenced by her claw against his mouth.

“Fill me up,  _ Master _ ,” she purrs, and Grimm’s eyes go wide as his body snaps taut, a broken sound tearing itself out as he spills into her.

“Oh, hells, you’re amazing, Divine,” he goes slack over her tail as soon as he’s finished, and thankfully, she doesn’t move to shake him off.

When he finally gets enough strength back in his limbs to pull away, she hums at the sight of him dripping out of her. The rest of the troupe would be able to smell him on her for weeks. “I am incredible, aren’t I? You should try a little harder, maybe one day you can be as good as me.” Grimm barks out a laugh and she smiles at him once more. “Is there... anything else I can assist you with, Master?”

Grimm’s own grin is accentuated with a lick of flame, and as he draws his cape back on, he turns to her on clearly shaky legs. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind. I’d love it if you could lend me your company for a few hours.”

How long had it been since they’d last held a real conversation? The offer was too tempting to resist. Even as he moved to rest against her side, she leaned against his shoulder and nibbled at his horns.

“I’d be delighted.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...Who else thinks that Grimm and Divine have tragically unexplored dynamic?


End file.
